


Lokane Wallpaper

by KMKnight



Category: Marvel, Nosferatu (1979)
Genre: F/M, I had fun, Self-Sacrifice, Vampire Loki, Wallpaper, crazy crossover, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKnight/pseuds/KMKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics from Nosferatu by Blue Oyster Cult.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lokane Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Nosferatu by Blue Oyster Cult.

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/lokane_zpsndvytkzc.jpg.html)


End file.
